Dangerous Engagements
by MssrSpirit
Summary: She swept into their lives like a whirlwind. Now which side will she choose...Draco's or Harry's.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything but that plot line and any characters that I choose to place in the wonderful story line by J.K. Rowling.

**Chapter 1**

Rain beat against the private jet flying silently across the Atlantic Ocean. With her head against the glass of the window, quietly humming she was putting the thoughts of her destination out of her mind.

Weeks earlier she had been contacted by Headmistress of Hogwarts school of Witch Craft and Wizardry, Minerva McGonagall. She was needed to help with some kind of group called the Order of the Phoenix, but was only given a time and place to meet them and nothing more.

However, when her jet landed she would not be heading to meet these witches and wizards . . . no the first place would be the Malfoy mansion . . . .

**Draco**

"How long do think she'll be," I asked as I paced the floor.

"Hopefully, not much longer son," my mother replied from her seat on the couch.

"Her driver sent word that she would be here sometime late tonight," my father said coming into the sitting room as well. "I'm not sitting up much longer though."

I ignored my father and paced the floor at a much faster rate now. "Are you sure that everything is taken care of? Her room, her . . . ."

"Son," mother said taking a hold of my hand, "why don't you just sit for a few moments and relax."

"I . . . I . . ." I pulled away from her, "I'm going to go and check the room one more time to make sure that everything is okay." I turned on my heel and raced up the stair case to the second floor.

I could hear them talking as I left the room. Yes I was nervous. Who wouldn't be when your father had arranged for you to marry an American girl. Perhaps it would not have been quite so bad if it had been for the family, no it was so that the Dark Lord might a line himself with America. That was where the nerves were coming from. If I didn't impress her then my family would more then likely be killed.

I rushed back down the stairs. "I've moved the roses again. In the morning they'll get more light so they'll . . . ."

"Draco, I'm sure she will be happy with . . ."

"If she doesn't find our house suitable then she can just go back to America," father interjected cutting both is wife and son off.

"Well, Lucius," mother said back, "she is the daughter of the President of Magic. So, I'm sure that she used to having the best of the best."

Father merely snarled his nose.

"I just hope . . ." I started again.

"She'll be happy," mother said rising from her seat to put her arm around me.

I merely nodded.

Very faintly a knock came at the door. I started for it, but father held up his arm to stop me.

"I'll get it," he said stalking off to the door.

I looked to my mother, she shrugged her shoulders. I followed behind him, but stopping short so that I could lean up against the door opposite the foyer. I watched as an older man dressed in a suit brought in two more trunks and placed them in the floor with the first two.

She stepped through the doorway as the older gentlemen turned to leave once again. Carefully she unbuttoned the long black coat that she was wearing and shrugged it off. Underneath she was wearing a white top beneath a black suit jacket, which fit smoothly to her black pencil skirt, which then lead on to a pair of black spike high heels. Her golden blonde hair was pulled back into a glossy bun at the base of her neck, which was adorned with a single strand of pearls. She looked toward my father and then back down at her coat.

"Lucius Malfoy," he said taking her coat as the older man brought in two more trunks.

"Good evening, Mr. Malfoy," she said in polite crispy tone. Then turning she patted the older man on the arm and said, "thank you." Her attention then shifted to my mother. "You must be Mrs. Malfoy," she stated, "It's a pleasure to meet you."

I stepped away form the door. "Draco Malfoy," I said putting my hand out ready to shake hers.

"Haven Devlin," she said taking a hold of my hand.

Gently I kissed the back of her hand. Thankful that she was as beautiful in person as she was in the photos I had seen of her in the papers.

She smiled a dazzling smile and pulled her hand away. "Well . . . ." she started, "it really is such a pleasure the finally meet all of you."

"Draco," Lucius said pushing one of the trunks at me. "Would you be so kind to take Haven's belongings up to her room?" He turned his attention back to Haven. "Come dear and tell us about you journey," he said placing a hand upon her arm.

"Well...actually Mr. Malfoy…"she said stepping towards me, "if it would be alright I would very much like to go straight to bed. That is if you permit me, but I promise that I will spin you and thrilling tale in the morning."

My father merely nodding.

She smiled, "thank you, sir."

I now had all of her trunks hovering above the stairs, slowly making their way to the room that had been prepared for her. "I'll show you upstairs."

She simply smiled again and nodded at me. Silently she followed me up the stairs and to the third door on the left.

I pushed the door open, allowing her trunk to go through and find a place on the floor. "This is it," I said stepping aside so that she may enter the room.

She stepped inside and kicked her shoes off at the foot of the large four post bed. "Thank you, Draco," she said turning back to face me.

"I hope that you find everything fitting," I said smiling back at her.

"Yes." She was suddenly business like again. "I do need to apologize. For the next several days I will be unavailable."

"Unavailable?"

"Yes." She was unpacking several of her things. "As the President of Magic's daughter I am required to attended many political functions during my stay. Tomorrow morning I will be leaving promptly at nine and will not return until late in the evening."

I was unsure at to what to say. "Okay."

She turned to smile at me. "I'm sure that you would like to spend as much time with me as possible before our wedding. I promise I will make this first week of my absentness up to you before school starts."

I nodded. "So you're going to be gone all week."

"Yes," she said unpacking more of her things. "Possibly longer, I have many engagements to attend." She turned towards me. "I would ask you to go but like I stated before it is all mainly political and very boring."

I nodded again. What was I suppose to say to her?

"Goodnight, Draco," she said stepping forward as if she was backing me toward the door.

"Goodnight, Haven."

"Thank you for the roses," she said closing the door behind me.

I didn't bother going back down the stairs to my parents. I went straight to my room. I didn't know what think of Haven Devlin.

**A/N:** Okay so when I started writing this the seventh book hadn't even come out yet. Therefore lets just pretend that it didn't. Also, I need some help from everyone reading. I have two versions of this story. As you can tell this one is first person and the other one is in third person. Now if I go on with the first person it will go back and forth between Harry and Draco. So, let me know which one you all would rather read.

**Give me reviews! **

Lots of Love

MssrSpirit


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Just the plot of my story._

* * *

Chapter 2:

**Harry**

I paced the floor of the kitchen at my Aunt and Uncle's one last time. I knew after tonight I would not return no matter what the outcome of this war. I glanced from the clock to the door as I paced.

It was completely dark before I heard the first faint pop outside of the kitchen door. Moody's gruff figure filled the doorway followed by Tonks, and the rest of the Order.

"Harry!" Fred and George yelled as the burst through the door.

I smiled at them as Hermione gave me a quick hug. "Is this everyone," I asked as Hermione turned me loose.

"I think..." Tonks started.

"I knew she would be late...that's what we get though," Moody growled.

"I'm not late," she said pulling off a motorcycle helmet and shaking her blonde hair loose. "You just happen to be early. Besides, do you know that all of these stupid houses look a like?"

Tonks smiled, "you're here now so it doesn't matter."

"Right," Fred said putting his arm around her shoulder. "You're here and the world is going to be saved." He shook her slightly before she hit him in the stomach.

Moody hobbled closer to where she was, "I don't think that the houses are way you're late."

She smiled, "well...there was a bit of a problem..."

"What," Lupin said taking a step away from the counter.

"Well," she said taking breath, "I found someone for me to change into...it's just...I couldn't really find someone for Harry. So....I guess he'll have to use me" She forced a smile at Moody.

"Fine," Moody growled.

She handed him a tube with a single hair in it. Then, pulled one of her own from her head. "Oh, and I really didn't bring Harry any clothes," she said as Moody put the hairs in a cup of Pollyjuice Potion.

"Ha, Harry you get to ride around naked," George said patting me on the back.

She glared at George, "he's going to wear mine." Then turning to me she smiled, "your okay with that right?"

"Does it really matter," I said back to her.

She laughed, "nope." Quickly she stepped forward towards me, shrugging of her black leather jacket. She flung it on the counter, and proceeded to pull of her boots. "So, your cousin he's kind of a big kid right?"

I nodded.

"Good," she said peeling off her tank top. "I'll need to raid his closet." She quickly unbuttoned her pants and threw both items of clothing at me. "Where would his room be?"

I said nothing, but continued to stare at the girl that stood before me in just her underwear. I wasn't sure if I was in love with her already or if I was letting the fact that she wasn't wearing clothes get to me. "Umm...umm...."

Moody whirled around from fixing the Pollyjuice Potion and grabbed her arm, "what are you doing?!"

She jerked away from him. "Have you not been listening? I didn't bring any clothes for Harry to wear. That's why I'm giving him mine." She turned back to me, "where is his room?"

"Upstairs," I managed to mutter.

She nodded and took out the kitchen door. However, it swing back open and she peeped just her head back in. "and Harry," she said tossing me underwear and a bra, "you might want these too."

Fred and George nearly knocked each other down trying to get to the door.

Hermione stepped in front of them blocking the path. "No," she said simply.

"But Hermione," Fred started "she naked."

"Yeah Hermione...naked...just naked," George chimed with a dreamy look in his eye.

"NO!" Hermione said more firmly this time. "I am not letting you through."

Both boys fell to their knees before Hermione, "Please," they said in unison.

Hermione shook her head, "no."

"It's alright," she said coming back into the room holding a button up shirt together with one hand and tugging at a pair of blue jeans with the other. "I need to cut these sleeves out...so...um...scissors?"

I pointed her towards the cabinets, where Fred and George were enthusiastically waiting to give any assistance if required.

"Blimey," Ron said elbowing me glancing down at the underwear in my hand.

I glanced down quickly, "I know." I leaned closer to Ron and whispered, "I don't even know her name."

Ron started to open his mouth, but stopped.

"It's Haven," she said smiling, "anyway, are you ready?"

I smiled at her, unable to find my voice.

"Give me another minute," Moody growled from his corner of the kitchen. "Who did you get this hair off of?"

"Don't know I didn't ask his name," Haven said putting a hand on her hip, which let the jeans sink dangerously low, which in turn caused Fred and George to almost have a heart attack. "All I know is that he was huge. That's all."

"Fine," Moody said reaching her a glass that looked like mashed up green beans. He then handed me a glass with liquid much resembling blood. "Go in the other room Harry."

I nodded.

"It's fine. I don't really care," Haven said grabbing my arm.

"No," I said, "It's okay." I snatched the clothes she had taken off and rushed out of the room.

I took a large gulp of the Potion and was surprised to find that it tasted much like cinnamon. I could feel it start working as soon as I swallowed. It didn't hurt this time like it had before, which surprised me just about as much as the taste had. I raised a hand and felt my face, it had worked. Quickly I undressed and redressed in Haven's clothes. I tried my hardest not to look to at this body that I had now. It felt like and invasion of privacy.

Hermione swung through the door, "are you ready?"

"Yeah," I said.

When I reentered the kitchen I saw that all of the Order was gathered around an extremely large man lying in the floor. I crowed my way over as well.

"I'm fine. It's just never hurt like that before." She forced herself up off the floor. "We don't have time for this. Let's get moving."

"It hurt because he is so much bigger then you, Haven." Lupin said extending a hand to help.

She struggled to stand, "well I wish you would have told me before." She finally faced me, and I was taken back by the appearance of the man she had gotten the hair from. She grabbed me by the hips and turned me around, "do these pants look this good on me," she questioned spinning me back to face her.

Fred and George both shouted "yes."

She shrugged and grabbed the helmet slinging it at me. "Put this on."

I caught it with a thump against my chest. "Aren't you wearing one."

She turned smiling at me, which wasn't very pretty considering she was now missing three teeth. "We're really not worried about my head. Just yours."

Before I could response she had me by the wrist and was pulling me out into the cool night air....

I didn't know how long we had been riding, but I did know three things for sure. One, it was longer then and hour, because Haven had told me to drink more Potion. Two, I wasn't sure that I would be able to walk once we did stop because my butt was so numb. And three, Haven was quite possibly the most terrifying driver I knew.

She had weaved in and out of traffic. Speeded, and at one point had been on the completely on the wrong side of the road.

At last she finally stopped the motorcycle. Haven said nothing only grabbed a bag off the side and me by the wrist. She led me through the woods. I had opened my mouth to tell her that the potion was starting to wear off when she whirled back around toward me.

"Here," she said throwing the bag at me. "Your clothes are in there." She started to unbutton the pair of jeans she had taken, when she noticed that I was still standing very still. "What?"

"I don't really understand," I said.

"Change clothes." She shook her head. "If you don't your going to rip mine and then what will I wear?"

I looked up at her. "Okay."

She pulled the rest off her clothes off before I even started. "Do you care to hurry up before I freeze to death?"

I nodded and quickly pulled everything off. I kept my head down trying not to look at her. The Potion had worn off and we were both back to our own bodies. I glanced up from the floor of the forest to see her standing naked with her hands on both of her hips. I looked back down feeling my face get hot.

"Harry," she said taking a step forward, "do you think that I could have my bra and underwear back too."

For the first time I glanced at myself. "Shit," I muttered quickly stripping them off.

I held them out ready to drop them on the pile that was already on the ground, but she caught a hold of my hand. I looked up this time I didn't care if I looked at her.

She lingered for a moment holding my hand, as if she was unsure if she wanted to pull away or pull herself closer to me. Quickly she let go, "thanks," she murmured stepping behind the tree and dressing as quick as possible.

When she stepped back she was fully dressed, I on the other hand seemed to be having a bit of a problem seeing which was the right way that my pants when on.

"Turn them around," Haven said stepping extremely close to me. "Here," she handed me my shirt. She started messing with the belt on my pants. "We need to hurry," she said not seeming to notice that I had stopped moving completely.

I smiled at her when she stepped back.

"What?"

I shook my head, "your something else."

She shrugged, but grinned back at me. "Come on I'd say the others have bet us here."

"We're at the Weasley's already?"

She nodded. "Well the woods just outside of their house." She reached down and took a hold of my hand.

When we broke through into the clearing I could see the house. From the side we were on a hedge had been placed to guard against unwanted guests.

"How are we..."I started to ask.

"Just around on the other side," Haven said motioning slightly. She stopped letting me run into her. "Listen, we have to be quite okay. And Harry," she said placing her other hand on my shoulder, "if I tell you to run don't stop until you get to the house. No matter what happens don't stop."

I fought of the urge to hug her, "alright."

She pulled me on forward closer and closer to the hedge. At last we were right against it. She stopped every so often to scan the surroundings.

All at once Haven grabbed something within the bag and flung it over both of us, smashing me into something hard.

"What," I whispered.

She shook her head, "Death Eaters."

I glanced around, and saw nothing. "How did you get my cloak?"

Haven glared at me. "Be quite!"

"Tell me how you got it. I didn't pack it. When did you get it? I put it in my trunk...."

Suddenly she kissed me. She pushed her lips to mine stopping the flow of words that had spouting out of my mouth. I tried to pull away, but she only kissed me harder. Finally, when at last I gave up and kissed her back she pulled away.

"They're gone," she said uncovering both of us.

"I never did see anything."

She rolled her eyes, "maybe if you hadn't been babbling you would have." She took my hand again and led me on. She stopped again before we rounded the corner. "Be quite, please."

I grinned, "if I'm not are you going to kiss me again."

She merely shrugged, "if I really have to."

I leaned now close to her face, tempting her to kiss me one more time. It was cut short however when she and I both caught movement of something in the darkness. "Did you see that?"

She nodded. "I'm not wasting more time, let's see if we can get through the hedge here." She pushed me forward. "Can you make," she ask.

"I think so," I said turning back to take her hand and pull her through.

There was a low growl from the darkness and the next thing that I knew Haven was on the ground underneath of a huge werewolf.

Her screams pierced through the air. She twisted from side to side barley escaping the snapping of its fangs. She kicked wildly at its stomach.

I couldn't just stand there and let this beast eat her alive before my eyes. I scanned the area close to us and quickly grabbed the largest stick I could hold, "thought you might need some help."

Haven glanced over her shoulder only to see it was coming back for more. "Run," she yelled shoving me along back into the hedges.

I was through and had a hold of Haven pulling her through when the werewolf caught a hold of her ankle. It nearly pulled both of us back through the hedge.

"Let go Harry," Haven yelled.

I tightened my grip, "No!"

She kicked furiously. "You have to let me go," she yelled again.

She let out another piercing scream and I felt her shoulder pop. Quickly I grabbed for her under her arms.

"Kick," I yelled pulling on her, "Kick!"

A yelp came from the other side of the hedge and she was freed. I had been pulling so hard still that we both ended up on the ground.

She turned to face me tears running down her face, "you dislocated my shoulder."

"I'm sorry about that," I said pulling her shaking body closer to me, "but at least you didn't get eaten."

She smiled, "I'm kind of glad that you don't listen." Quickly she hugged me with her good arm. "Come on, before that thing comes back."

I stood and helped her to her feet. Carefully I placed an arm around her waist. "What are you going to do about your arm?"

She made a face, "I think I'm going to have to fix it the muggle way...which is painful from what I've heard."

I glanced back up toward that house in hopes of some help. Sure enough Bill, Lupin, Tonks, and Mr. Weasely were running towards us.

"What happened," Tonks said when she finally reached us.

"Werewolf," Haven said through gritted teeth.

"Bill," Mr. Weasely said, "carry this poor girl on up to the house."

Haven held up a hand in protest, "I can walk."

Bill didn't seem to notice. He scooped her up and carried her away leaving me standing in their wake.

"Harry," Lupin said stepping closer to me, "was she bitten?"

"I don't know," which I didn't.

"I'm sure Molly will look her over good." Tonks placed a hand on Lupin's arm.

He nodded at her. "Go on inside Harry."

When I got inside I found that Hermione had already removed Haven's jacket and was making a sling for her. I decided to kneel beside her in the floor. Carefully I took her hand.

"Hey," she said looking down at me. "Hermione said that she thinks she can put my arm back in and then give my muscle restoring potion. She thinks I'll be better by tomorrow evening," she gave me a wink.

Hermione took hold of Haven's arm. "This is going to hurt....I think so anyway."

Haven nodded. "I'm ready."

Hermione nodded back and looked toward me. "You might want to move."

As soon as I stood and stepped aside Hermione gave a quick tug to Haven's arm. It popped and Haven yelled, throwing a punch at Hermione with her good arm.

Hermione dodged her hand. "Okay, now don't try and work it tonight. I'm going to put it in a sling and start you on the potion. Hey, Ginny take her upstairs to your room."

Ginny caught Haven under her good arm and helped her up the steps.

Hermione turned to Molly who looked horrified. "Well, after I have finished this potion I think that I'll be off to bed as well."

Nothing more eventful happened that night, mainly, because each of the Order members had taken a post to guard after that little scare.

The next morning I sat at the table with the others eating my breakfast. Everyone had come back in from the posts except of Moody who was taking the last shift before finally switching....he had been up all night.

Haven came down the stairs almost at the end of the meal. Her hair was messed but she had no sling on her arm. She smiled at Molly as she took a slice of toast and smeared jam on it. She slid into the seat between Fred and George and took a large drink from Fred's orange juice.

"Hey," Fred said laughing.

She smiled at Fred and took another drink.

He pinched her side as George chimed in. "Don't you know Fred living with the Malfoy's has gone to her head. She thinks she can do anything that she wants now."

I nearly choked on my own breakfast. "What?!"

"No one told him," Haven said looking at the very silent Order members.

"No," I said bring the attention back to me.

Haven stood coming to the end of the table in front of me. "I've been living with the Malfoy's because I'm engaged to Draco."

_**

* * *

**_

_**Thanks so much for reading. Sorry, it has taken me so long to post another chapter. Hopefully the next one won't be quite so long.**_

_**Lots of Love,**_

_**Spirit**_

_**P.S. Let me know what ya think. Review. Review. Review.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter...just my story here.**

Chapter 6:

I stood staring at her from the glass doors of our patio. She was dressed in shorts and a t-shirt. As she bent stretching her legs I noticed that her running shoes were extremely weathered. I glanced down at my own appearance. When she had come back from her trip I had noticed that she had ran every evening, therefore I purchased clothing that was made for workouts with the intentions of joining her. It seemed like a bad idea now but at the time I had thought it was the best way to spend time with Haven.

"Hey," I said walking toward her.

"Hey," she said back without even looking at me.

"What are you doing," I asked and then immediately thought how stupid I was.

"Umm..." she glanced down at herself obviously thinking that I was stupid as well. "Going for a run."

"Would you care if I joined you?"

She looked back at me for the first time and noticed that I was in running clothes as well. She couldn't possibly say no now and that was what I had planned. "Sure."

I had to push myself to keep up with her. My legs hurt. My lungs burned. And I was quite sure that my heart would beat from my chest. The only time that Haven slowed down was when she would glance over her shoulder at me to make sure that I had not died on her yet.

Finally, she stopped just as I was beginning to lose the feeling in my legs. She sat on the ground and leaned back against a gigantic rock. My legs felt like jelly, but I manage to get on the ground beside of her.

She looked over at me, "are you okay?"

I nodded breathing hard.

She smiled, "I tried to take it easy on you."

That was when I noticed that she wasn't breathing hard at all. "Thanks." I also noticed this time that we were sitting on the edge of the pond on the back side of our property.

She smiled again at me knowing that I had just realized where we were. "I stumbled onto this the other evening."

I nodded.

"Are you sure that you're okay," she asked again.

"I'm fine." I mumbled in between gasping for breath. "I never come out here."

She smiled, "I can tell."

She and I both laughed at her comment.

"So," I said after awhile. "This is where you've been coming every evening?"

She nodded. "I like it out here. It's just so peaceful."

I wasn't exactly sure what to say, so I just sat there my head leaned back against the rock. The silence wasn't uncomfortable, but I didn't just about run myself to death to sit beside Haven in silence.

"So," I said.

She smiled, "so."

"How do you like it so far?" What kind a question was that?

She looked over at me, "like what?"

"Everything I guess. I was just curious."

"Well," she said taking a deep breath. "Everything is very lovely. You have been and excellent host."

"An excellent host huh."

She smiled, "yes. Was that not the answer that you wanted?"

"Was it the truth?"

"Yes."

"Then, yeah it was." I looked back out over the pond. The sun had begun to set and the sky was an array of colors. "I was thinking that with school starting in the next few weeks that you might want to...um...go and get a few supplies."

She looked straight at me. "Do you mean like a date?"

"What would make it a date?"

She smiled, "dinner...a movie..." her grinned widened, "something sparkly. Any of the above."

I laughed. "Then it's a date."

She laid her head on my shoulder. I was a little shocked. What was I suppose to do? I sat there. Until the sky began to darken.

She stood. "We should probably start back." She turned facing me. "Did your parents know you came with me?"

"No." I walked over to her. "I didn't see a need to tell them."

"I just figure that they might be getting worried," she said.

I shrugged. They wouldn't be worried. They never were.

She started off before me, but I caught up rather quickly.

"Do you think we could walk this time," I asked taking a hold of her hand.

She nodded not offering to pull away from me.

We talked easily as we walked. She told me about her family. How her father worked all of the time, but in the evenings he always managed to make it to dinner. How her mother was a great cook and never let anyone else do the cooking even though they had hired a maid. How at Christmas all her family stayed at her grandmother's so that they could all be together on Christmas morning. How during the summer the only place that you could find her was in her family's houseboat on the water.

Before I knew we were back to the house and it was completely dark outside. I didn't want to go in I want to turn around and walk more so the she could tell me everything.

She turned to me, "thanks for going with me tonight. I really enjoyed you company."

"I didn't slow you down."

She smiled, "well there was a time or two that I thought I might have to give you CPR, but other than that no."

"Maybe I could go again with you." I crossed my fingers behind my back for luck.

She nodded, "I'd like that."

I leaned closer, inching my way to her lips. I wanted to kiss her all evening and this was my chance. Her eyes were on mine and I felt as though I was in one of those romantic movies. You know the kind...boy meets girl. Boy falls head over heels for girl. Girl leaves boy standing with lips puckered as girl goes into house.

That's when the reality of what had happened hit me. And now I was standing like an idiot kissing the air. I shook my head trying to focus.

She hadn't said a word. She had leaned toward me. She was going to kiss me too...right?

"Obviously not, Draco." I said out loud to myself as I too enter the house.

Inside I found my father scurrying about in such a frantic manner that it could make one dizzy.

"What's going on," I asked my mother who looked like she was about to panic herself. Then it struck me before she even said anything...

"The Death Eaters and the Dark Lord are coming." She glanced at me, "I've already sent Haven to shower and dress. You need to do the same."

I was going to panic now. "No. She's not meeting with him. I refuse. I won't allow it."

It was my father who answered this time. "Yes. She will. This is the only reason the agreement of marriage was made."

I knew he was right. The Dark Lord wanted to have American on his side when the war came to a head. What better way then to have the President of Magic's daughter under his control.

I hurried taking a shower and dressing. That is one strange thing about the Dark Lord and his little meeting; he always wants everyone dressed in formal attire.

I rushed to Haven's room bursting threw the door. Thank goodness she was already dressed.

"Draco," she said startled looking up at me. Her hair had fallen around her face and I fought the urge to run and tuck is back behind her ear. "Is everything okay?" She stood and walk towards me.

"No," I mumbled taken back at how beautiful she was in the dark violet dress she wore.

She was now standing before me. "What is?" She placed a hand on my arm.

And there I was. Back in that damn movie again.

This time I didn't hesitate. I slid one hand behind her head and the other around her waist and kissed her. She didn't fight me. Instead she leaned closer to me kissing me back. I ran my hand down her back pulling her closer all the while.

Then she pulled away just as suddenly as I had grabbed her.

She smiled, "was that what was so urgent?"

I just grinned back at her.

She smiled again at me and then wrapped her arms around my waist. She held onto me tightly. I kissed her forehead as I put my arms around her shoulders.

My mother gingerly tapped on the door facing. "You need to come downstairs." She left.

I kissed Haven on more time on the lips. "Don't be afraid." I said to her.

Then very lightly she patted me on the arm. "Draco, darling it's the Dark Lord that should fear me." She strode toward the door. Then turning she held out her hand. "Hold my hand."

I crossed the room taking her hand. What had she meant the Dark Lord she fear her? I was more afraid for her now with that attitude then I had been before.

As we descended the stairs all eyes were on us. Haven squeezed my hand glancing up at me. At the base of the stairs stood the Dark Lord himself, fear vibrated throughout my body. I averted my eyes to the floor as I gave a quick bow.

"My Lord." I heard Haven say and looked to find her completely kneeled on the floor before him. 'Get up!' I wanted to scream.

However, the Dark Lord caught her chin in one of his white hands and tilted it towards him. "You humiliated has earned you great favor with me already." He held is other hand out helping her to her feet. "Now," he said still holding on to her hand, "I would like very much to speak with you in private."

She nodded, "yes, my Lord."

Jealously surge threw me. He had no right to be alone with her. Then just as quickly as it had come the jealously was replaced with fear because of Haven previous comment.

After what seemed like and eternity they returned. Haven seemed to me intact. Still holding her hand the Dark Lord spun her to face him along with the rest of the Death Eaters.

"Haven has agreed to be our spy amongst the Order of the Phoenix," he said glancing around at the Death Eaters. "She is to go to them in two days and try to find a place within their 'team'."

Haven smiled, "my Lord you make it sound as if it will be hard to accomplish this task."

He patted her hand and then stepped away from her. "There is one thing you must do. Before you can be completely trusted that is."

"Yes, my Lord."

To me she sounded so fake; however the Dark Lord seemed to be fooled.

"Bellatrix," he said motioning at my Aunt, "bring it in."

Disappearing into out sitting room, Bellatrix returned with a boy. He seemed to be no older then what we were.

"What I need from you to know that you are serious is to..." he handed her his wand, "kill him."

Gasps went up around the room.

My heart almost stopped. She couldn't do this. She wouldn't. I knew that I didn't know her very well, but she just would not do this.

She tightened her grip around the Dark Lord's wand. Rising in slowly she looked straight at the boy.

"Please," the boy began to beg. "Please. Don't...don't....don't...kill me."

Haven said nothing. I saw her back straighten more then already was.

A flash of green light filled the room, and with that the boy fell to the floor.

The Dark Lord nodded and two Death Eaters dragged him away.

"Impressive," the Dark Lord said turning back to Haven.

"I have been trained well, my Lord," Haven said giving him back his wand.

"I know that you are very powerful," he said. "I'm impressed that you didn't question why I wanted the boy dead."

"There was no need to ask any questions. You wanted him dead and that was what I made happen." She smiled at him.

The Dark Lord bent slightly and pressed his cheek against hers. "Do not disappoint me dear Haven," he whispered in her ear. "You will not like the out come." He then looked pointedly at me.

Haven said nothing but stood very still.

"Until we meet again," and with that the Dark Lord along with the Death Eaters were gone.

Haven said nothing as she strode past my mother, my father, and me. With her head held high she marched up the stairs and to her room.

A/N: Sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I had hopes of doing it sooner. However, I had this stomach bug and spent almost a week hugging my toilet...it was not fun. After that I just didn't feel like moving, therefore pushing this little story onto the back burner so to speak.

Anyway, thanks to my reviewers. Keep it up. You seriously don't know how exciting it was for me to read them. My fingers fly across the eyes just to get this done for you.

Lots of Love,

MssrSpirit


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**** I don't really feel the need to tell you all that I don't own any of the Harry Potter characters every chapter….so this will be the last Disclaimer for a few.**

**A/N:**** Let me tell you all a little story. I was all into writing this story. I had several chapters finished. I had the ending all worked out (I always write my ending first…weird I know). Then the seventh booked came out and I was a little dishearten about how it all played out….sooo….I didn't post for a while. I planned on going ahead and finishing the story after I came back from vacation. Now to the funny part…my computer crashed while I was away (my poor mother just wanted to play a few games and the stupid thing dies on her). So I came home to nothing. That's right…everything was gone. I lost all of my pictures, my music, and this story (along with a few others). So as you can see I was heart broken…which led to me stopping the writing on this story. However, I am back and I promise I will finish this. It might take us a little bit, but stick with me and give me some encouragement and we will get this thing done. **

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

I lay in bed a week later thinking back to the first and last time I had met Haven. Yeah it was pitiful I didn't even know her last name and all I could do was think about how pretty she was, that and the fact that she was engaged to the disgusting Draco Malfoy.

In my mind I replayed the events of that morning again for the hundredth time.

"_What do you mean engaged to Malfoy," I sputtered._

_Haven's jade green eyes meet mine across the table as she carefully laid her piece of toast down. "Draco and I are engaged to be married."_

"_I know what engaged means." I slammed my glass of juice on the table cause some to splash out. "Why would you agree to Malfoy of all people? The only person worse would be Voldemort himself." _

_She flinched at my words, but met my eyes again. "The reason I agreed to this engagement with Draco Malfoy is because it was the easiest and fastest way to establish a connection with the Death Eaters. With this engagement I am almost guaranteed and invitation to join them. Which if you're not up on the latest Order news…this team needs a player on the other teams side lines."_

"_Harry," Arthur Weasley said drawing my attention to the end of the table. "This is what Dumblebore wanted. He left instructions for Haven that should he be killed she would help us. "_

_I glanced back at Haven, "and just why exactly are you such an important 'player' as you put it."_

_She shrugged, "when I was born it was foretold that my hand would bring Voldemort closer to his destruction. So my mother and father had me trained by the best secret agents in the world. Dumbledore found out about this and forge an agreement with my family. He would help my father in his political goals in return for his word that at the time of his death if needed I would do whatever was required of me to help you kill Voldie-poo." She laughed at herself for poking fun at Voldemort. "Oh come on it's not that bad Harry. I get to kick ass and take names." _

_I felt like I couldn't breathe. "So, your father pretty much sold you to Dumbledore for his on benefit." _

_She glared across the table at me, "my father is the President of Magic because the people voted for him to be. He is a good man. My father done what he felt was right so when the time come the world wouldn't be taken over by some crazy fuck like Voldemort." _

_Molly gasp from beside of Tonks at the sink. _

_Haven glanced up at her, "sorry Molly, but you should know by now that I don't have a filter on my mouth." _

_I pushed away from the table leaving my breakfast half eaten. I stumbled outside in the bright morning sun. What was going on? This gorgeous girl was engaged to my arch enemy and might be forced to do God knows what with him, she would have to come face to face with Voldemort, more then likely have to take the dark mark ruining that perfectly creamy skin of hers…all because of me. I couldn't let this happen. It was bad enough that my friends and those I considered like family to me was being dragged into this but now a complete stranger, who I just happened to have strong desires for. I could handle Voldemort by myself. After all I had done it how many times before…but how many of my nine lives did I have left. _

_I realized then that I had walked out of sight of the house. I was almost to the top of the hill at the back of the field. Taking a deep breath I continued. At the top I fell to the ground, resting my back against one of the large oak trees. There were three of them in a row like a line that divided the property. I sat there staring out over the meadow of the adjoining property thinking about how this whole messed up situation could get any worse._

"_Are you going to stay out here all day?"_

_I glanced of my shoulder to see Haven leaned against the tree I have propped myself against. _

"_I mean because if you want to that's fine, but I am not packing you any food." She shrugged and fell to the ground beside me._

_I noticed that she had changed clothes. She still had on a t-shirt and shorts, which was sliding up further on her legs. She repositioned herself leaning back on her hands._

"_You know," she started "I was pretty shocked and pissed off about all this too." _

"_I am sorry about what I said earlier," I said trying to focus on her face and not on her legs. "It's just a lot to take in." _

"_Yeah." She took a deep breath._

"_You're really engaged to Malfoy." _

_She nodded. _

"_Who's sexier?"_

"_What?" A small smile spread across her face._

"_Me or him," I said. Maybe joking around with Haven would make up for bad mouthing her dad._

_She stretched her legs out in front of her giving me an even better view of them. _

"_Well," she started drawing the word out. "I like dark hair better on boys." _

"_Point for me." I held up one finger. _

_She chuckled, "But I like blue eyes." _

"_Point for Malfoy." _

_She grinned again and leaned a little closer to me. "I like a guy who takes what he wants. One that isn't afraid to tell a girl how he feels."_

_I leaned closer to her. I was going to kiss her again. Not a half assed kiss like last night but I real one that I was going to make count. _

"_What else," I whispered._

_She causally tucked a piece of hair behind her ear that had come loose from her ponytail._

"_I like a guy who isn't afraid for me to mess his hair up running my fingers threw it when he kisses me." _

"_Really?"_

_She bit her lip and nodded, leaning even closer. _

"_Harry…"_

"_Yeah," I said closing my eyes. This was it._

"_I've always been a sucker for bad boys." _

_My eyes flew open. Malfoy had me on that. "Well, I fall short in that area." _

_She was leaning back again, "I said I was a sucker for bad boys not that I wanted one." _

_I propped myself back up against the tree again. "Why did you kiss me last night?"_

_She shrugged, "you wouldn't shut up and it seemed like the best way to get you to shut up."_

"_So you lied about the Death Eaters?"_

"_Well, I knew I heard something." She grinned at me. "Which turned out to be a werewolf..." She jumped to her feet. "OH MY GOD!"_

"_What?" I was on my feet and trying to keep pace with her as she run towards the house._

"_It was a werewolf!"_

_I grabbed her arm bringing her to an quick stop. "Yeah," I said spinning her around. "You've said that a couple of times." _

"_It wasn't a full moon last night."_

_My jaw fell. She was right. It wasn't a full moon. In fact the full moon was a few weeks away. "How…what…"_

_She pulled away from me, "I was so shook up about my shoulder that I didn't even think about it last night. Do you have any idea what this could mean?" She was already run before I could answer. God, she was fast._

_By the time that I had made it back to the house she was already inside._

"_No, this isn't possible," Lupin said pacing the floor in front of Haven. "I would know if this was possible."_

"_Are you sure about what you saw?" Molly questioned patting Haven's arm._

"_I know what I saw." Haven jerked away from Molly. "I think I can remember what about ate me last night." _

_Moody drummed his fingers on the table. "Maybe it was just a spell." _

"_Or maybe someone like me," Tonks chimed in._

"_No," Haven said "this was a werewolf." _

_I pushed away from the door. "What exactly does this mean?"_

_Haven turned to face me, "that we're up shit creek and about to lose our paddles." _

* * *

**A/N: I know I am not supposed to do this but because of these two reviewers I have decided to finish this story. The two of you are the reason that I am. So I am calling out: Totally Calm (AKA GothicWolfGirl) and Xeri Kaioh. I want to thank you both so much for your reviews. I know that it's been over a year but they encouraged me to start again. **

**Everyone else reading please don't feel left out. Review and give me a little encouragement to get my butt in gear and get this done. **

**Lots of Love,**

**!Spirit!**

**P.S. Also, I want to thank: Deadlyelder for adding me to the alert thing. I really appreciate it. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:** **Okay…so I went back and reread what I had already posted and realized that I'm not sure about this whole Haven and Harry thing. I'm starting to lean towards Draco. I know I know it's listed as HarryPotter/OC but I really would like some advice as to leave it as such or change it. I already have it worked out either way, and to be honest I like both of the endings…**

**So here it is readers…you decide….review and tell me which way to go with this. I really need help…or it might end up in a three way... (hahahaha…oh the ideas spinning from that).**

**Chapter 5: **

**Draco:**

I raced up the stairs after Haven taking them two at a time. The door to her room was closed but not locked. I knocked anyway trying to show a little bit of respect. When she didn't answer or open the door I pushed it open. She was standing in front of the large mirrored dresser taking her earrings off.

"What just happened," I asked closing the door behind me.

She shrugged.

I stepped closer to her. "Are you okay?"

"Would you mind unzipping my dress," she ask pulling her shoulder length golden hair to the side and turning her back to me. "Somehow I got it zipped but I can't get unzipped by myself."

I gripped her shoulders and spun her back around. "Are you oaky," I asked again.

She leaned close to my face, "I am fine." The way she said it was more for her benefit then mine.

"You're shaking."

She tried to pull away from my hands. "What do you want me to be doing?"

I let my hands fall. What did I want from her? Did I really want to know why she seemed so indifferent about killing him? Did I want her to explain what was going threw her mind when the Dark Lord handed his wand to her and told her what to do? No. I wanted to hug her and tell her it would be okay. That she would never have to face anything like that again. That I would protect her with all that I had, but the fact of the matter was that this was only the beginning. I knew that before the war was over with that both of us would have to do things that would haunt up for the rest of our lives in order to survive.

"Will you unzip my dress," she asked again.

I nodded as she turned back around. I noticed that my hands were shaking at I reached for the zipper. I wasn't sure if they were shaking from what I had just witnessed or from the idea of touching Haven in such a way. The idea of unzipping her dress had me sweating, but in my vision it wouldn't stop with simply unzipping her dress. No in my mind I would rip if from her body and throw her on the bed. I bit my lip. God, what was wrong with me?

"Draco," she glanced over her shoulder at me. "I can ask your mother."

"No." I gripped the zipper and forcefully jerked it down.

She turned to face me holding her dress to her chest. "Thank you," she said stepping towards me making me take a step back. "I will see you in the morning for breakfast." She took another step forcing me back more. "Goodnight Draco."

And just like that she shut the door in my face. The lock clicked and I was alone in the hall.

"Shit," I muttered turning to go back down stairs.

My father was waiting for me at the foot of the stairs. "Did you ask what the Dark Lord said to her in private?"

Really? My father had just seen his future daughter-in-law murder a boy that was that same age as me and all he wanted to know was what Haven and the Dark Lord had talked about. "I didn't ask."

He gripped my shoulder trying to push me back up the stairs. "Go and find out."

I jerked away from him. "She's in bed. It's been a long day. I will find out tomorrow."

He nodded but stepped closer to me. "Draco, this engagement of yours is very important. With you marriage we will have the alliance of the United States."

"I understand this."

"I don't think that you do son." He grabbed my shoulder again. "The Dark Lord would be unstoppable, not that he isn't already, but this alliance…well, the possibilities would be endless." He had a dreamy look in his eye, and it was then and there that I realized just how twisted my father was.

"I understand."

He patted my shoulder ushering me back up the stairs. "Just make Haven want this marriage as much as we do. Pull out all the stops for this girl, son. Make her fall head over heels for you."

I gave him the fakest smile I could muster, "she'll beg me to marry her."

He nodded and slapped me on the back.

Later that night I laid in bed thinking of the whole situation. I was going to have to win Haven over so that my family would be at the top of the social ladder in the Death Eater society. Would she resent me later in life? Would she even be easy to win over? Sure I could be a charmer when I wanted to be. I could romance a girl and make her fall straight into bed with me, but I need to do more then just have sex with Haven. Then, I thought that maybe I wouldn't have to try so hard. I mean we were already to be married the only reason to even try and get her to fall for me was to move the wedding ceremony along.

I flipped over to my side trying to get back to sleep, but my mind kept racing.

A scream filled the silence and I shot to my feet. I was in the hallway with my wand when the second scream sounded. "Haven," I muttered racing towards her room. My heart was pounding as I tried to fling the door open. "Damn it," I shouting when it wouldn't budge. I remembered that she had locked it. I tried to unlock it with a spell but was in such a panic that I could remember what it was.

Haven screamed again and just like that I put my shoulder into the door and pushed. The lock gave way and I was in.

I gave a quick glance of the room to make sure that no one had broken in. After, finding that no one was waiting in a darkened corner ready to take my head I rushed over to the bed.

Haven was fighting the covers. Sweat covered her face and arms. Her breathing was erratic.

I gripped her shoulders pulling her up. "Haven!" I yelled shaking her.

My jaw burned and I realized that she had punched me. She had a killer right hook.

"Haven!" I shouted again. This time her eyes became more focused on me just as her fist connected with my jaw again.

"Oh my God," she said grabbing a hold of my face. "I punched you!"

"Yeah…twice."

She squinted in the darkness, "I think I might have busted you lip."

I nodded.

She tossed the covers back trying to get out of bed. "Let me look at it in the bathroom, so I can clean it if I did."

The lights came on and both Haven and I covered our eyes.

"Everything alright in here," my father's voice sounded from the doorway.

"Draco, you bleeding," my mother rushed forward but my father grabbed her arm pulling her back to him.

"I…um…accidentally hit him," Haven said covering herself up.

"It's not a big deal," I said with a shrug. I glanced back at Haven, "You're okay right."

She nodded, "just a bad dream that's all."

I glanced back I my parents still in the door way.

"Well, Draco," my father started, "if everything is fine then I will be going back to bed. Come," he said tugging at my mother. She started to say something but he pulled the door up shutting it in her face.

"You wanted to look at my lip," I said turning back to Haven.

"I should." She tossed the covers back again and swung her legs over the side of the bed. She walked to the bathroom door and flipped the light on. "Are you coming?"

I nodded…she had no idea. I stared with my mouth gapping as she turned her back to me again and I got a full view of her backside. There was no way I could get up and walk to the bathroom now. All she had been sleeping in was a tee shirt and a pair of panties. Not ugly panties…no cute little black and white zebra stripped panties with black lace trim. Not only that but they were cut to only cover half of her ass cheeks. God, I was about to die.

"Draco," she said from the bathroom.

I bit my lip and stood. Looking down I realized just how much trouble I was in. There was no way to hide it.

When I stepped in the bathroom Haven's eyes immediately fell between my legs and she grinned. "I probably should have put on some pants huh?"

I couldn't help but smile.

She patted the counter top in front of her. Then grinned at me again, "or would you rather stand."

"Funny."

She chuckled, "just trying to be nice."

"This doesn't embarrass you?"

She shook her head, "Nope. It just reinforces the idea that you like me."

She stepped between my legs after I had seated myself on the counter top. She had a small washcloth in her hand that she wet under the tap.

"I'm sorry about hitting you," she said as she pressed the damp cloth on my lip.

"It's fine," I mumbled. "What were you dreaming about?"

She shook her head, "Nothing."

"It was about tonight wasn't it?"

She gazed up at me and nodded.

I pulled her against my chest. "I promise you I won't let anything like that happen again." I pressed my cheek to the top of her head. "I should have stopped it tonight."

She pulled back away from me, her eyes on the verge of tears. "What exactly would you have done? The Dark Lord would have killed you."

I stared at her. She was right; there was nothing I could have done. Even if she was faced with the same challenge again there would be nothing that I could do. She and I were both defenseless in this and I had just made her a promise that I could never keep.

"I promised you a date didn't I," I said trying to make the tone light again.

She nodded.

"Tomorrow?"

She shook her head no. "I have to meet with the Order of the Phoenix tomorrow. The Dark Lord wants me to get as close to Potter as I can, and he wants it done as fast as I can." She bit her lip. "Maybe we could go the next day."

I nodded, "I'll show you London and we can get the stuff you'll need for school."

She smiled at me, "and you'll take me to a movie, right?" She leaned up and lightly pressed her lips to mine. "I should probably get some sleep."

"Do you want me to stay with you," I asked following her from the bathroom.

"Your parents won't say anything about you sleeping in here."

"No," I said thinking back to the conversation I had earlier with my father…_"Make her fall head over heels for you." _That's exactly what I planned to do.

After, she covered us up I pulled her against my chest. "Goodnight," she mumbled and I knew that she would be asleep in a matter of seconds. As I laid there I started to make plans for our little 'date'. I need it to be perfect…_ "Make her fall head over heels for you."_ My family needed this engagement to work. We needed this to go smoothly, or else our heads might roll. For a brief moment I worried would all Haven would do to get close to Potter. I worried that she might end up having feelings for him and ultimate betray us in the end. I pushed those thoughts from my mind and hug Haven closer to my chest. I would worry about that later.

I woke the next morning feeling ready for the day. I would see Haven off. Kiss her and tell her everything would be alright. Reassure her that this was for the best and in the end everything would work out. I would promise her that the next day would be completely filled with things she wanted to do. That all came to an abrupt halt when I realized that what I had really woken up to was a sore jaw, a busted lip, and an empty bed. 

**A/N:**** Sorry this took a little longer then I planned. I have had a super busy week. I have also had a little trouble with writers block seeing how both of my lead characters are boys and I am having to write from a boys point of view when I am a girl. At first I thought it would be easy…but it just keeps getting harder. Wish me luck and let me know how I am doing. **

**Remember review and tell me which boy to pick. **

**Lots of Love,**

**!Spirit!**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:** First off I want to thank my two new reviewers. It made my day and really gave me a kick in the butt to get back in this story._

_Okay so this is by far my least favorite Chapter. I wrote this and thought on rewriting it. I'm not very happy with it, but I'm going to bring it around in the story I promise. With that being said please bear with me through this chapter because the next one is pretty good. Also, I want to apologize again for the time between updates…hopefully I can take care of that problem too._

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything except my plot and little Miss Haven.**

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

**Harry:**

"It says here that if one carries the gene of the Ancient wolf blood line then they will be able to change at will," Hermione said flipping several pages. "However, the way the gene is passed from generation to generation is unsure. Some believe is skips to every third generation. Other say that only a male heirs with a warriors heart can be carriers."

"So what you're saying is that you have no idea," Haven said staring at Hermione.

I glanced between the two of them sitting in the Weasley's living room. Hours early Lupin and Arthur had returned saying that they had found what appeared to be the body of a man in the woods outside of the Weasley's. They had said that no animals or anything else for that matter had messed with the body. Lupin however had handed Haven a small silver blade, which she took and grinned saying, "I was wondering where I lost that at."

"I am just telling you what these books say," Hermione retorted, bring me back to the present conversation.

"Do you think that maybe there is a potion that could have cause a temporary change," Ginny chimed in.

Haven shook her head, "I don't know. Before I would have told it was to far fetched…but now…I just don't know."

"Haven's right, at this point we need to believe that anything is possible." Hermione flipped the pages of the book again.

"Why is this so important," Ron asked rubbing Hermione's back.

Haven dropped her feet from the chair that she had them propped on. "Because if the Dark Lord has convinced this very rare very powerful line of werewolves to team up with him then it's hard to tell who else is playing on his side." She took a deep breath, "what else does it say Hermione?"

"Well," Hermione said, raking her hands through wavy hair. "Said wolves live in packs, and can have offspring like actual wolves…"

"So in like litters," I asked.

Hermione nodded at me. "Oh dear," she said pulling the book closer to her face. "I didn't see this before."

Haven grabbed for the book across the table yanking it from Hermione's hands. "Good Lord," she said. "If individual is bitten by wolf when the moon is high then the gene will turn human making victim a slave to the moon. However, should the moon not be full then the victim is doomed for the grave. No antidote is known."

"Bloody hell," Ron muttered.

Ginny bit her lip. "What does this mean?"

Haven slammed the book shut. "That son of bitch really was trying to kill us." She slid the book back to Hermione. Jumping to her feet she stocked to the door.

"What are you doing," I asked standing to follow her.

She whirled back around to face me, "if it's the bite that kills then there has to be some kind of venom on the teeth. I am going to get some so the genius there," she waved her hands toward Hermione, "can try and find us and antidote to keep on hand."

"What makes you think I could find an antidote," Hermione questioned thumbing through the book again.

Haven shrugged, "I am hoping you can."

"You know that we buried that body," Bill said stepping into the room.

"Then I'll need a shovel," Haven replied.

"You can't possibly be thinking of digging it up," Bill shuddered.

She glared at him, "what exactly do you want me to do. Huh? Got a better idea?"

"A better plan for what," Arthur asked as he and Molly came into the room. Lupin and Tonks right behind them. The other members were patrolling the grounds.

"Nothing," Haven said her gaze never leaving Bill's.

"Haven plans to dig up the werewolf body to extract blood and…what was it you said. Oh yeah, and venom," Bill said glaring back at Haven.

"Okay that's really sick," Tonks said snuggling up to Lupin.

"This is not a good idea, Haven," Arthur said taking a step in front of Molly, who had her hand to her mouth with a look of disgust on her face.

"I would have to do this if you two," Haven pointed to Lupin and Arthur, "would have been thinking and done this before you buried him." Her hands balled into fists. "I am doing this and no one is stopping me."

"Haven," Bill said taking a step towards her.

"I swear to God, Bill, I will knock you in the head and put you in that hole if you try anything," she stepped towards him. "I won't want to…but I will."

He held up his hands and took a few steps back.

Haven started for the door again. "I guess I am on my own."

No one moved. No one said anything.

"Fine," she growled. "Won't be the first time I've dug a body up by myself and it probably won't be the last." She slammed the door.

Silence enveloped the room. I was unsure at to stay put or go after her. Surely she wasn't really going to dig this body up. She was fierce and all, but in my mind she was really just a delicate little flower that needed to be cared for. I wanted to be the one to care for that flower. I shook my head. What was I thinking Haven was freaking engaged to Draco bloody Malfoy. Doing God knows what when she wasn't here. I wondered briefly if they were sleeping together but quickly pushed the thought from my mind when I realized how furious it was making me. I didn't want Malfoy anywhere near her let alone him having sex with her.

I slammed my fist into the table drawing everyone's attention. Shit. "I am going to help her. It's a decent plan."

"No," Lupin said unwinding Tonks's arms from his waist. "This is not a decent plan it is completely mad."

"I am going." I was already advancing for the door.

"No," he said again.

I brushed past him as he tried to grab my arm.

"Harry," he called, but I was already out the door.

By the time that I found Haven she was tamping the last bit of dirt back down on the make shift grave. Her shirt was soaked from sweat and clung to her. Her skin glistened in the sun as she swiped a hand across her forehead.

She rubbed the back of her neck with one hand leaning on the shovel with the other, "I'm finished…so…you don't need to tell me how stupid this was."

"I was just going to tell you it was stupid not to use magic," I shrugged stepping closer to her. It was so hot and humid.

"Yeah," she continued to rub her neck, "I was so aggravated that by the time I remember I could have done this with magic I was almost finished."

I stepped closer to her placing my hands on her shoulders. I gently started to massage them.

Haven moaned softly as her head fell forward and her arms went limp to her sides. The shovel dropped and I noticed to smaller like jars on the ground. One had teeth in it and the other was half full of what looked like blood.

"I don't see how this will help," I said still rubbing her shoulders.

She pulled away and I had to stop myself from reaching for her again. "This is just the beginning. Do you honestly think that this wolf is the only one that Voldemort has working for him?"

"I guess your right."

She nodded. "I am going to get cleaned up." She brushed her hands over her stomach. "I am a mess."

"Yeah."

"I wish we had a pool," she said bending to pick the shovel and jars up. "At this point I would be happy with a cool little stream."

"What about a lake," I asked.

She grinned. "It would have to be secluded because I don't have a bathing suit."

I stepped closer to her taking the shovel and jars from her hands. "Then let's hurry and find one."

She slid her arm around my waist. "I have an idea."

And just like that the sensation of being suffocated shot through me. I realized then that Haven had apperated us. I panicked a little because for all I knew she could be taking me straight to Voldemort.

My feet hit solid ground, "where are we," I asked slowly opening my eyes.

"We are about three miles from the Weasely's property." She grinned at me. "Ginny was telling me about this place the other night. She said she stumbled upon it one day when she was out flying on her broom."

"So you have never been here."

She shook her head, "Nope. Ginny was pretty descriptive though." She took my arm, "come on there's a pool of water inside."

I stumbled forward still holding the shovel and jars. Haven was already hunkered over entering to cave that was supposedly home to this 'pool'. I had a little bit of trouble considering that I had my arms full, but when I got passed the entrance my mouth dropped open.

Inside the cave spaced out making a huge room. A few smaller rooms branched off, but the main attraction was at the back of the cave. A large pool of water glistened in the sun light that was being cast from a smaller like opening above. A waterfall fell from the outside feeding the pool. Small streams of water run off into to other small rooms of the cave.

"Wow," I breathed taking in the crystal clear water.

Haven nodded in agreement, "I know. I'm impressed." She was kicking off her shoes and pulling her socks off.

"How did Ginny find this? How did you find it?" I kicked at my shoes dropping the items in my hands.

Haven pilled her shirt over her head, and I sucked in a breath. "Ginny said she actually found the waterfall and then spent a few days locating the entrance. I simply paid attention to her when she was telling me." She unbuttoned her pants and pushed them to the ground stepping out of them. "Come on," she said waving her hand at me.

I quickly stripped my pants off nearly tripping and killing myself in the process. I grabbed the tail of my shirt and pulled it over my head. When I glanced back up Haven was already swimming around.

"This is great," she said motioning for me again.

I stopped just short of diving in and glanced down at her pile of clothing. "Are you naked?"

She laughed, "I told you I didn't have a bathing suit." She shrugged her shoulder, "it's not like you haven't seen it."

"I didn't look that night," I said knowing it was a complete lie. I had looked.

She grinned, "I did. Come on Harry you have nothing to be ashamed of." She dove under the water.

I ripped my underwear off and dove in. At first the coldness of the water took my breath away but after a moment it felt fantastic in the heat.

"I told you this was great," Haven said after she resurfaced and swam towards the wall of the cave.

I nodded swimming over to her. She gasped when my hands settled on her hips and spun her around to face me.

"Harry," she whispered, "what are you doing?"

"I'm going to kiss you," I said pulling her against me smashing her bare breasts against me chest. She bit her lip and I bit back a groan.

"You shouldn't," she said even as her arms circled my waist holding me closer. "I shouldn't."

"Why is that," I asked placing my hand above her head to hold us up in the water.

She shook her head, "I'm engaged….I…I…this was a bad idea."

I cupped her cheek. "I don't see a ring."

"I gave my word, Harry."

"Yeah to Draco Malfoy, you don't know anything about him."

"I don't know anything about you," she snapped back at me.

"And yet here you are naked pressed up against the wall of a cave with me."

She looked shocked. I was shocked. Why had I said that? This whole thing was going from bad to worst in a hurry.

"Fuck you, Harry Potter." She tried to push me away.

"Haven…I…"

"Just called me a whore," she finished for me.

"No," I said pressing her back against the rock. She could have fought me and as skilled as she was she would have won. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

"No, you shouldn't have," she said her arms wrapping back around my waist. "But your right, I don't know anything about either of you. Yet here I am naked pressed up against a wall in a cave with you." She glanced away and then back to me. "You know it won't stop with a kiss."

"I promise it will." God I hoped I could stop myself.

She bit her lip again, "What if I want more?"

Then I'd give her more. "I'll tell you no."

She smirked and then pressed her lips to mine. This was different then the first time she had kissed me. I pressed her harder against the wall deepening the kiss. Her tongue rolled across mine as she gave a soft moan. Dear God she tasted good.

Somehow my hands ended up under the water. One hand holding us up and the other kneading her breast. She moaned again arching her back. Her fingers tangled in my hair pulling me closer and then her legs wrapped around my waist. I realized then how wild this would get. I promised just one kiss. Technically it was one kiss, but in the back of my mind I knew I should stop.

With every once of strength I had I pulled away from her. Her breathing was heavy, or was it mine. I couldn't tell. I needed to unwrap her legs from my waist, but I couldn't bring myself to.

"Wow," she said her head lolling back against the rocks behind her. I couldn't help myself from kissing her neck. "Harry," she whispered tilting her head more.

"Hmmm…." I mumbled kissing my way down her throat.

"We should get out…of the water."

"Why is that," I asked continuing my path.

"Everyone will be looking for you."

She was right. "Let them look," I mumbled kissing my way back to her jaw.

She took my face in her hands. "Just think of what would happen if anyone found us like this. Naked and…" She wiggled her hips over my waist and grinned.

"Aroused," I finished for her.

She nodded and placed a soft kiss on my lips. "I need to get out before this goes further."

"I told you it would just be a kiss." I pressed against her again.

Her lips a whisper way from mine, "but I want more." She pulled back, "and I shouldn't. I should feel guilty…regretful even….but I don't."

"Maybe just one more kiss wouldn't hurt," I said gripping her tighter.

She shrugged and then smiled a wicked little smile, "maybe not."

Her fingers tangled in my hair again and she was pulling me forward. Who was I to resist?

* * *

_**A/N:** I hope everyone like it. I was a little nervous about the small amount of naughtiness that I wrote, but I decided that it was Rated M for a reason. I know I know it wasn't that naughty, but I promise it will get…steamer…Anyway, review and let me know what you think…and don't forget I really want opinions on which boy should win Haven's heart. Like I said before if nobody helps me on this Haven might have them both…hahahaha…._

_Lots of Love,_

_MssrSpirit_

_P.S. Sorry that it has taken so long for an update, but I promise there won't be that much time between this and the next chapter._


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N:**_ **_Thanks so much for all the new reviews everyone. They really get my butt in gear and I just can't help but let my fingers fly across the keyboard. Keep reviewing and letting me know what you think._**

**_Also, I'm still completely torn between the boys. I am a huge Draco fan…but I love Harry as well. I still want everyone's opinion._**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters…but I can think of a few that I would love to have ; )**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

**Draco:**

"Are you excited," I asked as I put my shoes on. I sat on the end of Haven's bed while she was getting ready in the bathroom. After she had came back from her meeting with the Order I had slept in her room. It was nice. It felt…normal.

"You know I am," she replied.

This morning when I had woken up she was coming out of the bathroom just out of the shower. Her hair had been wrapped up in a towel on top her head and a towel wrapped around her body. She had smiled when she noticed I was awake. I wouldn't have jumped any faster from the bed if someone had been holding me at wand point.

"_You should have waited for me," I told her nipping at her ear as I wrapped my arms around her waist. _

_She had giggled as I pulled her back against me. "I should have showered with a buddy and saved the environment."_

"What do you think," Haven asked stepping into my line of view and jolting me from my memory.

I sucked in a breath. "Gorgeous."

She had on a white sun dress, with little pink and yellow flowers on it. The top was tight resembling a corset with her breasts pushed to the top almost spilling out. The skirt of it was flared giving it a sweet look. She had curled her hair and had it pulled low to one side. And the shoes were white strappy wedged sandals.

"You look really handsome," she said grinning at me.

I glanced down at my black tailored dress pants and the black tailored button up shirt I had on. Yeah…I paled in comparison to Haven.

She leaned forward and pressed a kiss lightly on my lips. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around her waist and pull her against me.

"We should go," she whispered against my lips.

"Are you sure?" I could think of a million other things to do. I had tried several times over the past three days after her return from the Order to have sex with Haven, but she would shut me down every time. She would tease me and let me think it was going to happen and then she would whisper 'not yet' or 'we should wait until we are married.' No matter how hard I tried she always had an excuse….always.

She pulled away from me. "I have to get my supplies for school, and you promised me a date."

"Okay," I said taking her hand.

Later as we rode through London in the back of the town car I had called for us; I watched as Haven took in all of the sights her eyes bright almost childlike.

I kissed her palm, "I have something we need to do first." She nodded absently as the car rolled to a stop. "I also need you to but this on." I held up a blind fold by one finger.

She glanced at me with an inquisitive look, "why?"

"You'll see," I said taking hold of her chin and placing a quick kiss on her lips before tying it in place.

"Draco," she said gripping my hand more tightly as I helped her from the car. "Where are we?" Her other hand took hold of my arm. "Are you not even going to give me a hint?"

I said nothing but lead her on towards the back door, grinning at the elderly gentlemen holding it open for us. "Good afternoon, Mr. Malfoy," he said ushering us in.

Haven squeezed my hand, "Draco," she said again.

"We're here," I whispered in her ear, kissing her cheek. I stepped in front of her. "I know that this was arranged, but I still find the need to ask you this properly." Gently tugging the blindfold off her eyes I slid to one knee in front of her. "Haven Devlin, will you marry me?"

A bright and dazzling smile spread across her face, "yes."

I circled my arms around her waist kissing her. She grinned against my mouth, "now will you tell me where we are?"

"Mr. Malfoy, Miss Devlin," said a tall, slender, dark haired man said from in front of another door.

"Haven," I said, "this is Jamison. He is a friend of the family." And a Death Eater I added mentally. "Now that you've said yes," I continued taking her left hand in mine, "we need to find you something to go on this hand." I motioned back toward Jamison.

Jamison gripped the handle pulling the door open, "welcome to Harry Winston."

Haven looked back at me her mouth gapping. "No way," she mumbled stepping into the store, her eyes shining brighter than the diamonds on display.

"Pick whichever one you want," I said to her. When she glanced at me with another questioning look I added, "I wasn't sure what you would like."

A half hour later and about twenty rings Haven had narrowed her ring selection to two. She stood in front a small girl with short red curly hair admiring the two.

"Which one," Haven asked motioning for me to come join her.

"This one," I said pointing to the larger one that was already on her finger.

She beamed up at me. "We'll take this one," she told the red head.

"Excellent choice," Jamison was standing behind us. "Vintage style five carat emerald cut center stone with four rows of pave diamonds set in platinum." He took Haven's hand patting the back of it, "an exquisite ring for and exquisite girl."

Smiling she pulled her hand away from Jamison. "Thank you."

I slid my arm around her waist pulling her against me suddenly feeling protective. "Thank you for your help Jamison, but we have other appointments today."

He nodded, "give your parents my best, Draco."

Back in the car Haven snuggled up to my side gazing at her ring. "I can't believe you," she said glancing up at me.

I smiled and kissed her forehead, "I wanted to make sure that you like the ring you got."

She smiled at me, "how did you know that was my dream proposal though?" Giving her a questioning look she continued. "That's how Patrick Dempsey purposes in Sweet Home Alabama, which is one of my favorite movies. I love that part in the movie and have always wanted proposed to like that."

I pulled her closer, "I really didn't know, but I'm glad that I did so well."

"You did wonderful."

Our driver stopped along the street outside of the three broomsticks. I told him to wait there which wouldn't be hard considering that he was already out and heading inside of the pub.

"Where are going now," Haven asked taking in the run down appearance of the building while she smoothed her skirt.

"To gather our school supplies," I answered taking her hand, "in Diagon Alley."

I started to feel differently for Haven that day as we wandered all over Diagon Alley. She took in the sights, wanting to see everything with almost a childlike charm. I found myself smiling and laughing with her…something that didn't come very natural to me.

The last stop of the day was to get Haven robes for the upcoming school year. She had laughed and said that her school in America they didn't have uniforms nor did they wear robes for anything but very special occasions.

She squeezed my arm tighter as we approached the shop, her engagement ring sparkling in the sun. "Those are not flattering at all," she said glancing at the robes on display in the windows.

I grinned, "good thing you look great in anything."

She laughed out loud. "Flirt."

I held the door open for her and there in the center of the shop stood the golden bloody trio. God, how I hated the three of them, Weasley with his shabby clothes, Granger the dirty muggle, and damn Potter. The three of them stopped talking a stared at us. I noticed Haven glance at Potter and then away as a blush rose to her cheeks. What the hell?

I drummed my fingers on the counter taking a deep breath. "It's always bloody like this in here. She is never out front when you need to make a purchase," my voice raised as the last words came out of my mouth.

Haven ran her hand up my arm. "We have all day," she said smiling.

I glared down at her before I could stop myself, Potter and his bloody friends ruining my so far perfect day. "I knew I should have made an appointment," I grumbled glancing around the shop again. I noticed Granger this time, her eyes focused on Haven, "then we could have privately picked out your school robes with having to deal with dirty little…"

"Malfoy," Potter growled stepping forward and crossing his arm over his chest.

Did he really think to fight me? Of course he did after all wasn't that one of is so called characteristic to be loyal to his friends. I personally thought he had a hero complex that needed resolved. "Potter," I growled back with all of the menace I could manage.

"Can I help you boys," Madam Malkin said from behind the counter, her hands on her hips as she glared between Potter and myself.

"Actually," Haven said smiling brightly, "I need school robes and I had a few items shipped here." She tapped her finger on the counter, "it should be under Devlin."

Madam Malkin stared at her for several seconds. "You had items shipped here?"

Haven nodded.

"Was none of the items in my shop good enough?"

Haven smiled sweetly at Madam Malkin, "I don't know have you started selling Dior?"

Madam Malkin glared at her, "it's in the back." She spun on her heel and disappeared. "I suppose that you'll want to make sure they all fit too huh?"

"That would be lovely," Haven answered and then glanced up at me. "Do you care to wait?"

"It's fine." I pulled her up against me roughly and pressed a hard kiss to her lips. When I broke away her face was flushed and she stared shocked at me. Quickly she spun and hurried in the direction that Madam Malkin had disappeared.

I looked back over at Potter with a satisfied smirk on my face. His fists were clenched and he looked ready to kill me. I fought the urge to blow him a kiss. I turned from them and began to casual look about the store passing the few minutes that Haven would be gone.

Several minutes ticked by and Haven still had return. She had been gone longer then my liking and I noticed that Potter had somehow disappeared. Where the bloody hell had Potter gone? I gripped the counter fighting the urge to tear the store apart to find him, because I could only guess that he had snuck to find Haven.

Just as I decided that I was going to find my fiancé she emerged again her face flushed. I noticed that her lips were red and swollen, her hair ruffled. When she spotted me she quickly glanced away fingering the ring on her left hand.

"Everything fit," I gritted out.

She nodded still not looking at me completely.

I paid for her things, after much protest from Haven, and gathered everything with the rest of her bags I was carrying. I ushered us out never happier to be getting out of any place in my entire life.

The car ride back to the manor was awkward. Haven sat on the other side of the back seat staring out the window, her hands wringing together in her lap.

It was dark by the time we made it back, and I was more than glad that it was so that Haven wouldn't see the scowl that I had. I glared as the driver carried all of the packages up the steps, setting them by the door.

She grabbed my arm pulling me to a stop as I started up the stairs to front entrance. "What's wrong with you," she asked.

"Nothing," I growled shaking off her hand.

She jogged up the steps ahead of me. "Talk to me," she said stopping in front of me blocking my path.

"Nothing."

She reached forward and cupped my face, "tell me."

"Did Potter help you try on your clothes," I said staring directly into her cool jade green eyes.

Her hand fell away. "He came in the dressing room that Madam Malkin had showed me to. He was telling me that you tried to kill Dumbledore last year."

I glanced away folding my arms across my chest. "I did."

She stepped down a step so that she was now on the one directly above the one I was standing on. "I worry about what will happen when you return to school this year."

I shrugged.

She cupped my face again forcing me to look up at her. "Did you want to kill him?"

"No! I….I ….the Dark Lord threatened my family. He said he would kill them if I didn't kill Dumbledore."

She rubbed her thumb across my cheek. "You're a better man then you let anyone else know."

"Don't bet on it."

* * *

_**A/N: Well, hope you all like it. I really like this Chapter and I'm excited to update the next one. Remember there is still time to let me know which boy is your pick…I know how I want it to end with either one of them but I really want reader opinions.**_

_**Also, give me a review. It doesn't have to be anything long or even anything good I just want to know what everyone is thinking…that way if there is a problem I can try to fix it.**_

_**Lots of Love,**_

_**Spirit**_


End file.
